1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an interface device between a boot and an alpine ski. The invention is also related to a retention assembly for a boot on a ski having such an assembly, as well as to a ski equipped with such a retention assembly.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Skis have been known to be equipped with an interface device between the boot and the boot retention elements in order to modify the bending characteristics of the ski.
For example, international patent application published as WO 83/03360 discloses a plate that is raised with respect to the upper surface of the ski. The plate bears the two boot retention elements. One of its ends is fixedly connected to the ski, whereas the other end is free, and blocks of elastically deformable material offer a progressive resistance to its displacement during the bending of the ski.
This device provides good results. However, although the influence that it exerts on the ski varies in intensity with the bending of the ski, the type of influence remains the same. In other words, the device stiffens certain zones of the ski in a variable manner, but does not change the zone of the ski on which it has an impact in accordance with the bending of the ski. In addition, when the ski bends very substantially, the plate has a tendency to arch.
In addition, the patent application published as No. EP 623 370 discloses an interface device of the same type where the front end of the plate cooperates with an abutment fixed on the ski in accordance with the various types of operations that occur successively with the bending of the ski. Although the adjustment of this device is delicate, the device provides good results; however, the various zones of the ski where it successively exerts its impact are not the best adapted zones.
Furthermore, in these known devices, the reaction to the thrust of the rear retention element is recovered by the plate in such a way that it is always insulated from the ski.
Finally, the patent application published as No. EP 599 041 discloses a device where both retention elements are mounted on separate supports. The rear element is mounted on a plate whose rear end has limited gliding freedom with respect to an abutment that is integral with the ski, and where the front end of the plate extends in front of the front support and takes support against it when a return thrust is exerted thereupon. When the ski bends, the return thrust is returned towards the front support as long as the rear end of the plate is free to slide.
This device also provides good results, but the ski zones impacted by its action have not been optimized. Also, it does not function very progressively.